1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the provision of cleaning devices, and in a more particular sense relates to the provision of devices of this nature designed specifically for the purpose of extension thereof into rain gutters, by an individual who remains at ground level. In a more particular sense, the invention relates to devices of this type through which water is forced into a cleaning head that is shaped to enter the gutter and dislodge leaves or other debris therefrom. In yet a more particular sense, the invention has reference to devices of this type in which the scraping action is combined with a flushing action, resulting from a particular construction of the cleaning head that is adapted to produce high velocity, multiple jets angled directly against the debris that is to be dislodged, to aid in freeing said debris from the gutter surface and flushing the same down an associated downspout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide devices of the type including an elongated pole that can be manipulated by one standing on the ground, and that includes at its upper end a cleaning means adapted to be shifted along the length of a rain gutter for the purpose of dislodging leaves or other debris.
However, those patents that have heretofore been issued do not appear to suggest the provision of a hollow, paddle-like member provided with a hose coupling that is connectable directly to a garden hose, with said member having a plurality of small outlet openings through which jet streams would be directed under pressure along convergent paths, in a series spaced inwardly from the bottom, wiping edge of the paddle member.
The prior art, though teaching the broad concept of the elongated, pole-like, tubular member through which water is forced to aid in the cleaning operation, fails to suggest a structure such as described above, and as a result, nothing has been conceived, heretofore, that will produce a discharge of water either along a horizontal path spaced upwardly from and generally paralleling the bottom edge of the gutter, or at least along a path that is provided with a strong horizontal component. As a result, the prior art has failed to disclose or suggest a device wherein water will be directed forcibly against the debris along paths that tend to urge the debris in association with the wiping edge of the paddle element itself, toward a downspout.
The basic purpose of the present invention, accordingly, is to provide a device which will overcome the noted deficiencies of the prior art.
A second equally important object is to provide a device of the character described that can be manufactured at relatively low cost, since the ordinary householder will use a device of this type only at intervals, as distinguished from a regular day-to-day use. In such circumstances, it is of course desirable that the overall cost of a device of this nature be kept as low as possible, so as to be within the reach, in a financial sense, of the ordinary householder.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to design the device in such a way as to permit it to be quickly assembled or disassembled, thereby to permit its storage, along with other garden equipment, in a relatively compact area.
It is also desirable, in a device of this type, to permit a plurality of different types of cleaning heads to be readily attachable to or detachable from the tubular support or pole member, so as to meet the needs of different situations that may be encountered, including, for example, a need of scraping off debris that is adhering strongly to the bed of the gutter, or perhaps brushing away loose, granular materials, seeds, or the like. In each instance, however, it is proposed that the particular wiping, brushing or scraping action be accompanied by multiple jets angled in the specific manner discussed previously herein.